<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幸不二】分秒必争 by yangxizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750676">【幸不二】分秒必争</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi'>yangxizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不二生贺文</p><p>*非常不科学的一个脑洞 别深究 深究就是我的错<br/>*祝崽崽福如东海 寿比南山 (*･∀･)／🎂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幸不二】分秒必争</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“勿扰人清梦啊，精市。”不二周助拨开自己肩膀上那只作祟的手，用屁股拱了拱身后的幸村精市。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村见人醒了，手脚齐上阵，像个树懒抱树似的从后面抱住了不二问，“现在几点了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二压下蓬松的被子，看了眼床头的钟，“我警告你，你要是把我叫起来只是帮你看时间……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“周助，生日快乐。”幸村把脑袋搁在不二肩上，在他耳边说道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二对此很受用，用脑袋蹭了蹭幸村的脑袋，“谢谢，但今年没有29号，现在是3月1日。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“从23时59分59秒，到次日的00点00时00秒，只差短短的一秒，但如果将这一秒再细化下去，是不是就有那么一个片刻或者一个瞬间，是属于周助的29号呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二被幸村的想法都笑了，“通常讲一天有24小时，照你这么说，我要收集三年的片刻生日才能兑换到一个完整的一天……而且半秒也太快了吧，你连生日祝福也来不及说。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村亲了一口不二的侧颈，“来得及说我爱你啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我不信。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“来实验？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二爬坐起来，饶有兴趣地打开手机的秒表功能，幸村扭开了床头灯。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两个傻瓜在凌晨乐此不疲地做起了一项毫不科学的实验，一个复读着三个字，一个不断重置着秒表。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">等二人玩够了才关了灯一道躺下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看着天花板，想起去年生日时，零点一过，幸村就掐着点打来了电话。电话那头都是风声和幸村支支吾吾的话，像是站在露台上讲的电话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村说，祝你每天都有芥末味的佳肴吃，每天都能拍到漂亮的景色，每天都能成功逗到你弟弟裕太。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二就笑，幸村问他在笑什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“精市为什么不祝我生日快乐呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村忙补充了应有的祝福。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二听得出幸村语气里的紧张和犹豫，回了一句谢谢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村又问他打算怎么庆祝生日，不二跟他报起行程，上午跟家人去看电影，下午跟青学的老朋友们出去庆祝，晚上回家吃蛋糕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“安排得真丰富啊……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“精市还有什么想跟我说的吗？”不二打了一个哈欠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村想了想，看时间也不早了，说了一句晚安后就挂了电话，然后丢了整夜的睡眠。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">第二天幸村从一大早就把自己泡在房间里。与其说是画画，不如说是坐在画架前发呆看手表。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">早上九点，看了一次表，幸村画一个电影院。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">中午十二点，又看了一次表，画了一盘芥末寿司。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">下午三点，再看了一次表，画了一根美式球杆。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村妹妹来到房间门口的时候，看了看散落在地上的画，“呃，哥哥。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“啊，”幸村回过神来，假装在画纸上创作着，“什么事？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“虽然不知道这些都是什么意识流创作，但是……有人找你。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村疑惑地下了楼，一开门就被不二糊了一指的奶油。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你……”幸村沉浸在惊讶的情绪中，完全没意识到自己的左脸已经变成了半道甜点，“你怎么来了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“给你带蛋糕吃，不欢迎？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村双手接过不二递来的蛋糕，侧身让不二进了屋，随后领着他上了楼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">到了幸村房间里，不二捡起地上的画感叹，“原来艺术家都是这样不拘小节的吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村讪讪地笑了笑，放下蛋糕，把画收了起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">难道是青学那帮人来神奈川帮不二庆生了？不应该啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不会是柳给乾出的主意吧……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不会是真田给手冢的建议吧？！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村想着想着，指腹一痛，食指不慎被纸割出了一道口子。他不动声色地捂住伤口，转头问不二要喝点什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二说不酸的就行，幸村了然地笑了笑，就下楼给寿星准备饮料去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">凌晨的时候，幸村是打算表白的，腹稿打了好几天，拨电话前手里还捏着一张小抄。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他计划得很好，在生日这天表白，成功的话，这就是一个极其特殊的纪念日，反之，每隔四年他才会想起自己的失败告白，反正怎么也不亏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">但没想到在听到不二的声音后，万语千言顿时化为泡沫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村觉得自己像一条金鱼，拿着手机静默地吐着气泡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">……要不，四年后再试一次？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村擦掉脸上的奶油，把饮料端到楼上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二正在窗边远眺，听见冰块撞击玻璃杯的声音，他转过身来，对幸村的床单做出了一番夸赞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“精市有准备礼物给我吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村欲言又止，最后说道，“不如……我现在给你画一幅肖像吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二点头说好，坐到椅子上，单手撑着下巴，眼睛直勾勾盯着幸村看，就着这个姿势，定格成了一幅静止的画面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村重新铺了一张画纸，提笔作画。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴唇，都是幸村再熟悉不过的样子，他虽然闭着眼也能画出来，但还是时不时地抬头看一眼不二，佯装出一副严谨临摹的样子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我喜欢你很久了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村的笔一歪，铅线直接从刘海画到了嘴角。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“这里的很久不是时间意义上的久，毕竟我们认识的时间也不算长。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村抬眼去看不二，只觉得自己的耳朵快烧起来了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“它指的是我心理上感受到的久。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你别……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“可跟你一起相处的时间又过得飞快，小时变成了分，分变成了秒。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我让你别再……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我总觉得神奈川和东京之间隔了好几个时区，不然为什么我有时候在电话那头发出喜欢你的讯号，你却总是收不到？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“别念了。”幸村走过去一把夺过不二手里的那张小抄，红着一张脸把纸揣进兜里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看了一眼画板，“我的礼物画好啦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你到底是来干什么的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二盯着幸村不自然的红晕，“我就想来亲自听听你的表白。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你……知道？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二点点头，看了一眼手表。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村看见这个动作，以为不二急着要走，一头雾水的同时还有点生气，刚想说些置气的话，就见不二站了起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“凌晨的时候我问你还有什么要说的，你为什么没说出口？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村犹豫了一下，没回答，低头摸着手指上的邦迪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二再次看了一眼表盘，认真道，“我准备了一个五点二十分的吻，如果你现在说，或许还来得及。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村轻轻啊了一声，有些发懵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二冲他笑了笑，说你抓紧时间。幸村红着脸，断断续续地说出了十几个小时前没有出口的那四个字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二听了很满意，也不管有没有到他说的那个时间点，垫着脚把自己嘴唇贴了上去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你在笑什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二翻身面向幸村，“你怎么知道我在笑？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村把不二背后的被子盖好，“被子在抖。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二钻进幸村怀里，“我在想你告白时候的事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村有些郁闷，说自己当时表现得傻乎乎的，像个情窦初开的高中生。不二不介意，还说这样愣头愣脑的才来得真诚可爱。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">时至今日，两个人就这么在一起过了整整一年。从最开始的“我喜欢你”发展成了如今的“我爱你”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们之间一帆风顺的，不过一直存在着一个悬而未决的问题——谁先告的白？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">就这句话来言，不二表示是他先说出口的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村说不二耍赖，明明他念的是自己写的小纸条。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二就反驳说如果没有同样的感受，他都不会开口念出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村一笑，说争论谁第一谁第二没有什么用，反正谁先谁后，结果都一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二便说那就是他先告的白，然后对话又回到幸村指控不二耍赖那里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">争辩到困意上头，二人才罢休，抱在一起稳稳睡下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二也不是真的要争什么名次，只是觉得这样逗幸村，怪有趣的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">那个冬天坐车去神奈川找幸村的时候，他也不是百分百的有把握，紧张得手里的蛋糕盒都差点拿不稳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">姐姐由美子再三坚称不二今年的生日将有好事发生，但需要去积极争取一番，因为塔罗牌上说，错过了就要等上好一段日子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">左脸的白奶油，二月的冰可乐，桌上的小纸条，都是不二再喜欢不过的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他捧着脸，看着幸村有些别扭地作着画，莫名有种好事将至的预感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">Seize the day，姐姐说，今天可是全年里最特殊的一天。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他开了口，并不是在念纸上的字——</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我喜欢你，很久了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">End.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>碎碎念：</p><p>我是在初中的时候看的网王。（古早老人了）<br/>喜欢上的不二之后，一个同学问我：他生日四年一次，下一个四年你还会继续喜欢着他吗？我回答得非常肯定和干脆，然后到了高中的2.29，虽然没有和那个同学没了联系，但我还是很喜欢不二，再是大学，但那时已经有些不关注pof的资讯了（只知道变成了杀人网球·ࡇ· ）<br/>直到去年又重新捡回了年轻时的初心，甚至还可以给崽崽安排一段段动人爱情故事了，我只能发出小猫的叫声：喵啊！<br/>不过很遗憾错过了去年的生日（本以为今年不用写贺文甚至还有点高兴可以咕三年的贺文但想了想还是写了呜呜呜）<br/>为什么这篇很清水很纯爱没doi呢，一是，我营养跟不上，幸村生贺会发一篇🚗，又鉴于情人节已经开了一辆车了，我怕大家营养跟不上。二是，这篇阐述的是时间和情感的关系，我想这个AU里的幸村一定会选择在最特别的29号和不二来一场昏天黑地不分昼夜颠倒黑白的绝赞无双sex👍 （我脑子里甚至已经有画面了希望大家也有）我们不如就在这场妙不可言的云脑补里期待着下一个2.29的来临吧！<br/>感谢阅读 下次再见咯 ´͈ ᵕ `͈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>